


Do me a favor

by King_Kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, this is a very serious fic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Kai/pseuds/King_Kai
Summary: Baekhyun only asked for a simple blowjob.





	1. Jongdae, please.

“Can I blow you?” Baekhyun asked for the fourth time that night. At this point he had somehow crawled between Jongdae’s legs and was resting his head on the man’s thigh.

Jongdae sighed deeply, not even averting his eyes from his book. “No, Baekhyun. We’ve been through this already. I am not letting you do that”

“It will be fun” Baekhyun protested, “Trust me” and with that he proceeded to playfully rub his face inches away from his friend’s dick.

“Hey, stop that”, Jongdae said and shoved him away. “I have a test in less than 10 hours and I’m not even gay, man, go ask someone else”. 

Baekhyun retreated to the opposite sofa and sat down with his arms crossed. He was pouting. He stayed silent for a couple of minutes which Jongdae noted as a rare but pleasant occasion. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long.

“I’m only trying to deal with what you brought upon my poor self. I’m not gay either. At least I wasn’t until earlier this afternoon.” He paused. “Not until you decided to entice me with your dick” he scoffed. He looked away as if he was mad at Jongdae.

“I was taking a shower and you barged in there without permission.” Jongdae was in disbelief. “I didn’t do anything! I didn’t want this to happen!” His voice was getting progressively louder.

“And I didn’t want to fall in love with your dick but here we are. You have to take responsibility, Jongdae”

“You fell in love with my dick?” 

“Yes.” Baekhyun got up and sat next to him again. “It’s so perfect, I couldn’t help it”. He had a big smile on his face and Jongdae couldn’t feel more uncomfortable.

“Look, Baekhyun. This sick joke has got to stop. You’ve been bothering me all afternoon. I have a test tomorrow. You should respect that at least. Go take a nap and I’m sure your newfound love for my dick will go away.” 

Jongdae was tired. He couldn’t spare any more time on Baekhyun and his silly games. It was not unusual for Baekhyun to behave like an annoying brat and pester people until he got what he wanted. Most of the time he would ask for cuddles or food. Once, in a drunken state he had asked Jongdae for a piggyback ride. Jongdae would always give in but there were things he was not willing to do. Like let Baekhyun suck him off for example.

“Don’t you think I tried to sleep? I did, Jongdae. But the moment I closed my eyes the thought of having my lips wrapped around your magnificent cock started to torment me. It’s like a forbidden fruit. The need to taste it is unimaginable. I had to come back here and ask again. But you are so stubborn. Why won’t you let your bro suck you, Jongdae? Is that your kink? Having people beg for your cock? Is this how you get off? Do I need to beg more? Please, Jongdae, please, let me blow you”. 

Baekhyun had somehow managed to say that in one breath. Jongdae couldn’t believe he was living this. It had to be a joke or his friend was high on something.

“Baekhyun, are you intoxicated?”

“No, obviously not.” Baekhyun answered immediately with a serious tone.

“Then why are you acting like this? Do you seriously want to blow me?”

“Yes, Jongdae, yes. I want your cock in my mouth. I think it’s the most beautiful cock I have ever seen in my life and I want it. In my mouth.”

Jongdae stared at him with mouth half-open for a good minute.

“Ok, that’s it. Enough. I am gonna go pull an all-nighter at the library. See you tomorrow I guess. I hope you’re tired of this game by then” Jongdae swiftly closed his book, grabbed his coat from the chair and headed towards the door.

Baekhyun, all of a sudden, had the audacity to leap over the coffee table, grab him by the arms and trap him between himself and the door. Jongdae was beyond pissed at this point.

“You’re not going anywhere” Baekhyun said with an uncharacteristically deep voice. “You don’t want to make your hyung angry, right?” 

Jongdae cringed hard.


	2. Baekhyun, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone during a three-hour bus ride. My nose was stuffy. I was suffering.

"I'm the one who's angry!" Jongdae shouted. "Stop this shit right now. You're so pathetic, hyung. Why won't you take no for an answer for once in your life? If you're so desperate to get off, go have a wank or something. I won't let you use me". 

Jongdae was fuming. Baekhyun was looking at him intently.

"This isn't about me" Baekhyun explained calmly. He moved away from Jongdae giving him space. He was a lot less hyper than before. Jongdae wondered if he had finally come to his senses. Baekhyun however looked him dead in the eye and shamelessly said "This is about you. Wanting you. Your cock." 

Baekhyun's eyes were full of lust. Jongdae swallowed thickly. If he was completely honest with himself he'd love to have his dick sucked right now. It would relieve a lot of his stress for the upcoming test. But it shouldn't happen under these circumstances. Not by another man, not by his best friend who was suddenly into sucking dicks. His dick in particular. 

"You're considering it, right?" Baekhyun said. He tilted it his head to the side, eyebrows scrunched. "Even a little. What's holding you back, Jongdae?"

"I'm not gay" He had made this statement too many times already that day. And it was true. He never had any sexual fantasies regarding the same sex. Every time he thought about lips around his cock they were attached to a female face. Most of the times it was Sooyoung. All his experiences were with females also. His first kiss, first blowjob, first everything. He enjoyed all of it very much and never felt as if something was missing. Allowing Baekhyun to do something like that felt wrong. They were both men and they were friends. 

"You're my friend" Jongdae continued. "It's wrong." He looked Baekhyun deeply in the eyes hoping his determination would come through. "It's not happening."

"Aren't you tired of all this nonsense, Dae?" Baekhyun was having none if it. "Not gay... we're friends... bla bla bla..." he mocked. "You don't have to be gay to enjoy the good cocksucking services I'm offering. The fact that we are friends is the only reason I'll be able to look at you in the eyes after you've finished all over my face. Honestly, there must be something wrong with you to pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity" 

Jongdae almost chocked as he started to laugh violently. "Have you ever given a blowjob before, Baekhyun?" 

"No but considering how talented I am as a person, I can't see why I would be lacking in this field" Baekhyun said confidently. 

"You' re something else, hyung" Jongdae was honestly not willing to fight anymore. 

"After all" Baekhyun continued "Suho hyung let's Sehunnie suck him off all the time and they're best buds!" 

"What!" Jongdae almost chocked for real this time.

"Yeah. It is so nice of the maknae to help out with our ever-worrying friend." Baekhyun was smiling. "True friendship right there. Also I'm pretty sure Jongin did it for Kyungsoo once or twice but they're another story"

Jongdae could not prossess the fact that their friends engaged in such stress-relieving practices. For some reason he was feeling very betrayed all of a sudden. He had spent the greater part of the semester single, with his right hand as a companion when deadlines were pressing on.

"I'll be happy to do it for you. Let me blow you, Dae" 

Jongdae was unable to think. He wanted to flee but at the same time he wanted to dare. He wanted to stay. Give in. Baekhyun was waiting for a sign of permission. He looked calm. Expecting something he knew he was going to get all along. 

"Ok", he finally said faintly. "Do it, hyung" He took a step forward with a lowered head, unable to look at the other man. 

Baekhyun waited for a good minute before closing the distance between them. He grabbed Jongdae's chin and forced him to look at him. He seemed like he was searching for something. Jongdae was trembling. 

"It's just me. Relax and enjoy this" Baekhyun smiled affectionately and dropped to his knees. 

Jongdae's poor heart was going to self-eject out of his body. He felt too many things at once. Fear. Lust. Warmth. Need. Unease. 

Baekhyun palmed him over his pants and Jongdae let out a shameful moan. So this was happening after all and it felt good. This was Baekhyun, he was safe. He should relax now and get the most out of it. It was ok. This was ok. 

Baekhyun unzipped hia pants. They were off seconds later. His dick was half hard and Baekhyun eyed it triumphantly. With gentle hands he removed Jongdae's briefs also. 

"It's so beautiful" Baekhyun whispered. "Are you sure about this hyung?" Jongdae made the mistake to look at Baekhyun and his knees almost gave out at the sight. Baekhyun was looking up at him with dark eyes and wet lips. There was no denying it anymore. He wanted Baekhyun to do this. 

He nodded lamely as he was incapable of saying anything. He braced himself as he felt Baekhyun's breath ghost over his cock. He closed his eyes. 

One, two, three... Any second now. He was sure.

Four, five... He wanted this. 

Six... It was ok. 

Seven...

Eight, nine... Nothing. 

Ten... Nothing.

Eleven... A chuckle. 

Twelve, thirteen... Laughter. 

Jongdae opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun laughing with all his heart's might. He froze. What was happening? 

Baekhyun, still laughing, walked over to the coffee table and took his phone in his hand. He quickly dialed a number. Jongdae was watching him speachless. 

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun half shouted. "Pay up asshole! I won. I did it" 

Jongdae felt sick. 

"I have His Majesty over here with a rock hard dick ready to receive a bro-job. Yeah yeah I know. It took me all afternoon. But I never doubted my abilities to be honest." 

Jongdae silently put his clothes back on and walked out the room. He was straight up gonna murder Byun Baekhyun. He felt exhilarated. He was gonna skin him alive. Tomorrow. After his test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is spelling? What are tenses? What is English?  
> Thanks for reading anyway~


End file.
